


时光8

by 7Chaqi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Chaqi/pseuds/7Chaqi
Relationships: 肖战/王一博
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	时光8

小啵坐在阳台上的秋千上荡来荡去。明天就是哥哥生日了。总想着给哥哥买什么礼物都不合适。

拿过旁边的手机，给朋友打电话咨询一下意见。约在了学校旁边的咖啡店。

小啵带着耳机进去。四处找人。然后看到远处朋友向自己招手。走过去摘下耳机。

刚坐下小啵就止不住的吐槽“真是无语，你们还挑这么文雅的地方玩呢。”

左边的李贺文看着他“md我更无语。上次带你去魅夜，你哥气势汹汹的来给我你接走，走之前瞪着我跟张默，好家伙，那眼神快要把我们俩杀了似。”说完端着手里的咖啡喝了一口，差点没吐出来“这东西咋这味儿。”

旁边的张默推了推眼镜。“真的我有史以来，那种眼神我真是没见过。太吓人了。”小啵看着两个人“是吗。我哥反正没用那种眼神看过我。”俩人看着小啵一脸恃宠而骄的样子，差点没出手。

“好了不说这个了。你看那边。”小啵顺着人的视线看过去。在吧台坐着一个很好看的女生，长发如瀑。“谁啊那是？”小啵问。

张默看着李贺文一脸花痴样，出口解释“他女神。咱们学校的校花唐小小。”小啵这才看着李贺文“什么眼光啊。无语。”

李贺文捶他一拳。“我要是长的有你或者你哥一半帅，我就上了。可是啊，自卑啊。”说完叹了一口气。其实李贺文并不丑，因为是学体育的，有点不修边幅，大大咧咧的样子吓走了不少女生。

小啵要了一杯卡布奇诺。看着李贺文一直怂了吧唧的样子撇了撇嘴。“我说你要喜欢你就直接上啊。”李贺文看着他“你觉得她怎么样？”小啵喝了一口“一般。”

俩人开始斗嘴。“我不是让你们出来给我想给我哥买什么礼物吗？你们出来给我磨磨唧唧干什么呢。”张默撑着脑袋“你不跟往常一样送一点不就行了吗。”

“我总感觉。我们在一起生活那么多年了。不能老送那些普普通通的东西啊。”小啵叹了一口气。

“送个女人呗。你个那么大了还没个女朋友。给你哥物色个对象比什么都好使。”李贺文话音刚落，小啵就踹了他一脚。“滚。”

手机响起来，是赞哥。

“喂哥哥。”

“在哪儿呢崽崽？”

“和朋友在咖啡店呢。”

“好我马上下班了，位置发给我，等会儿去接你。”

挂了电话，小啵和张默就开始怂恿李贺文去要唐小小的号码。

经历过好长一段思想挣扎后，李贺文起身了。站在自己心仪的女孩子面前总归是有点紧张。李贺文支支吾吾的说不出话。

“有事吗？”女孩子的声音响起。小啵和张默偷偷的在后面嘲笑。

“那个……我叫……李贺文。可以要一下你的联系方式吗？”磕磕巴巴的说完一句话，唐小小皱了皱眉。用手撩了下头发“对不起啊我有男朋友了。”

李贺文还想说点什么，肖赞进来了。唐小小听见动静也往后看。

完美的模特身材。领带已经被去掉了，解了一个扣子。外套丢在了车上，穿着白衬衫，迎着光走进来。

进来就四面环绕，一心想着找小孩儿，其他人都没放在眼里。唐小小春心泛滥，一个高三刚完的学生哪里见过这样帅气的人。

看着旁边的李贺文。走过去揽住肖赞的胳膊，“这就是我男朋友。”肖赞还没反应过来。小啵兴冲冲的冲出来“干什么呢你。”把肖赞往自己这边拉。

肖赞赶紧甩掉女孩儿的手。小啵紧紧拽着哥哥的手腕。看着女孩儿“干什么玩意儿自己心里能不能有点自知之明了。”唐小小脸都红了，赶紧走了。

李贺文左右看了看“别生气了。她也不是故意的。”小啵一点兴致都没了“你们玩吧我先走了。”拽着哥哥就往外走。

上车之后。肖赞看着小孩儿小心翼翼的问道“生气啦？”小啵打了人一下“你以后能不能让我省点心!能不能!能不能！”说一句锤一下。

肖赞笑了笑，一边求饶一边摸人头“好了我错了。小啵不生气了。”小啵看着人的样子。怒气不打一处来。勾过人的脖子，亲了一口到人脖子上。肖赞还想小孩儿怎么这么主动。脖子上就挨了一口。

刚想把小孩儿拉开，小孩儿又赶紧舔舔，肖赞又不拉了。抱紧小孩儿。小啵给人吸了个草莓。霸道的宣示主权“你是我的。”

肖赞拉过人亲了好一会儿。“我是你的，我这一辈子都是你的。”

车开了一会儿。小啵总感觉车上的味道有点不一样。也具体说不上来，往后面看了看。开了手机的手电筒。

“怎么了？”小啵摇了摇头。总觉得不对。回到家，小啵想了想，说自己忘记拿东西了忘车库跑。打开车门。一个口红掉了下来。

小啵捡了起来。扔到了垃圾桶里。扯了个微笑进去了。反正看起来很不友善就对了。

小啵还是跟往常一样，吃完饭然后和哥哥睡觉。早上起来，偷偷的把哥哥的手绑起来。哥哥太累了，动了动，没醒。

小啵骑到哥哥身上。学着平常哥哥对自己做得。舔了舔人耳朵，哥哥一个激灵醒了。

“小孩儿你干嘛。”肖赞问。“在惩罚哥哥。”小啵向下握住哥哥的东西。

“嗯……小啵……”小啵一点经验都没有，上下撸动哥哥的东西，去舔人的乳头。嫣红的舌尖伴着唾液舔在哥哥的乳尖上。

这样的画面冲击着视野。肖赞只感觉某处又大了几分。“哥哥做错什么了吗？嗯？这么惩罚哥哥。嗯……哥哥好舒服。”

小啵扒下哥哥的内裤，巨大的事物弹了出来，小啵咽了咽口水，张嘴含住。含不住的地方就拿手拖着。

“哈……啊……你哪里学的……”哥哥哪里知道小啵还会这些。被刺激的话都说不完整。

小啵原本就嘴小，含住上下动，津液顺着嘴角流下。几个来回后停了下来，哥哥坏心眼的顶了顶胯。小啵被顶到喉咙，本着惩罚人的心思，忍着恶心的感觉。

给哥哥来了几个深喉。加速的给哥哥口。哥哥感觉下身有什么东西要喷涌而出。小孩儿咬了一下，肖赞倒吸一口凉气，顶着人的喉咙s了出来。

小啵把哥哥的东西吃的干净。擦了擦嘴角。指尖摁在哥哥的乳头上。在人耳朵边娇喘“嗯……哥哥好大……哥哥……小啵想要……”哥哥刚刚释放过得某物又逐渐抬起头来。“小啵再给哥哥来一次？嗯？”

“你怎么想的那么美。我要出去玩了。自己呆着吧你。”小啵去洗完漱就跟哥哥挥挥手出门去了。肖赞自己躺了一会儿，平静下来之后把手上的领带咬开。

“王一啵。真行。”伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。然后还是认命的去洗澡了。

小啵一出门就直接去花店。

“您好，请问有什么需要吗。”

小啵看了看旁边的花。“你们这里接受大型订单吗？”员工笑了笑“是要婚礼用的吗。可以噢。”

“不是。我想要999朵玫瑰花，在今天下午六点送到云水别墅95号。然后剩下的要花瓣，最好要一两箱。玫瑰我想要新鲜的。可以吗？”员工听了之后，点了点头，小啵还惊了一下，是个见过大世面的。

小啵走之后，那员工擦了擦头上的汗，开始打电话联系人了。

又走进了这个城市最大的蛋糕房，一进去就直奔柜台。“你好，我想订一个七层的蛋糕。今天下午五点送到云水别墅可以吗？”柜台的人也是经历过大世面的样子。让小啵去挑款式。

然后说最上面的一层想亲自做。

做了蛋糕胚，也和裱花师傅很认真的学习了，然后最后写上一句话“弟弟爱你。”在周围放上了水果。

中午在外面吃过饭，给汪卓成发消息。

“我偷偷问你，我应该送哥哥什么样的生日礼物啊？”

汪卓成翻了翻白眼，想起上次小啵生日肖赞也是这么问他的。

不耐烦回复了一句“把你自己送给他。”然后把手机扔一边。

只是一句无心之言，小啵真的有在认真思考。“怎么送呢……？”

哥哥中午回到家，发现小孩儿没回来，给人打电话也不接。“啧啧。多害怕被我惩罚啊。死孩子。”

小啵回到家的时候已经是四五点了，带了一群人开始布置。

看着忙忙碌碌的众人，不禁想怎么自己就在这感情里面扮演了个小媳妇儿一样的。

一个小时后收拾好了。小啵看了看周围，满意的笑了笑。然后看向沙发上那个袋子，叹了一口气，拿着袋子去了卧室。

肖赞一回来，看到灯是关着的，皱了皱眉，走了进去，开灯。

满屋子的气球。气球的尾巴上吊着他们日常生活的合照。照片的背面写着合照的日期和去做了什么。旁边是蛋糕。

电视突然亮起。出现小啵的脸。“嘿嘿赞哥。生日快乐。谢谢战哥这么久以来一直陪着我，宠着我。感谢我们一起经历那么多还这么深爱着彼此。我想和你一直一直走下去，我喜欢你，我爱你，我想从今以后大大小小的岁月都和你一起走。生日快乐。”最后小啵扬起了一个甜甜的笑容。

肖赞扬起了笑容，走进卧室里。走进卧室就看到小啵抱着999朵玫瑰花坐在床上。

穿着猫咪的情。趣内衣。肖赞看着人漏出来的猫耳，和放在床上的尾巴，感觉下方有隐隐抬头的趋势。

“赞哥，生日快乐。”小啵把玫瑰花递给肖赞，肖赞笑了笑接过，把花放到一边。把小孩儿揽在怀里。在人颈窝蹭“你最近学坏了。”

小孩儿抱着哥哥的头，“那哥哥不喜欢吗？”肖赞抱的更紧了“我好喜欢。”

“那哥哥签收一下礼物吧。”肖赞看着人，满脸疑惑，还有礼物？小啵红着脸“你的生日礼物，快签收唔。”然后扑到人怀里。

肖赞愣了愣，然后爽朗的笑了，在小啵嘴上落下一个吻。“签收。”

衣服的设计是空腰的。有猫耳，脖颈上还有个小铃铛。肖赞看着人“我可以拆我的礼物了吗？”小啵点点头。

肖赞火急火燎的带着人到达满是玫瑰花瓣的床上。脱下衬衫。堵着小孩儿的嘴。

脱下裤子，摸上小啵的屁股。打了一巴掌，小啵不满意的哼唧“你怎么老喜欢打我屁股。”肖赞在人脖子上种了个草莓“小啵今天调戏哥哥。让哥哥憋了一天了。今天哥哥要是太用力了，小啵要多担待了嗯？”说完放出了自己的东西，抵着穴口。

小啵红着脸“我只……只惯你这一次……啊……！”得到人允许的肖赞，开始动作起来，一边用力一边在人的身上咬着牙印。

“啊~哥哥~轻一点~嗯……”肖赞才不管小孩儿的求饶，顶的又狠又深。次次往敏感点顶，折磨着小孩儿。“崽崽，哥哥好喜欢你，哥哥好惊喜，这是我收过的最好的礼物。”

小啵满脸潮红抱着哥哥，伸出舌头朝人索吻，两人唇齿交缠。肖赞越干越觉得口干舌燥，小孩儿也变得更加媚态。

肖赞闻了闻，看到旁边柜子上的催。情香薰。更兴奋了，从腿弯抱着小孩儿的腿，抗到肩上“小孩儿你可真是让我……充满惊喜啊。”这个姿势，进入的更深了。

“啊啊～赞哥～小赞哥哥太深了……我不行了……唔～哥哥～”肖赞听着人的叫声，简直什么理智都没有了。干的又狠又深。

“说爱我……”小啵被干的没有意识。没有听到。哥哥“啪”一巴掌拍在小啵的屁股上“唔……”

“说爱哥哥。快说。”小啵委屈巴巴。“爱哥哥……小啵好爱哥哥……啊啊啊～轻一点”铃铛声在空荡的屋里显得格外动听。也格外勾人。

小啵的津液挂在嘴角，肖赞看着人带着猫耳，嘴角流着津液，眼里还挂着泪珠。简直就是在引人犯罪。抓着小孩儿屁股大力操干起来。最后用力朝里面顶了一下，小啵抱着哥哥s了出来。

“哈……唔……哥哥抱抱我……”小可怜委屈的不行伸开怀抱去找哥哥要抱抱。肖赞心都化了，给人抱在怀里亲了亲人脸。把人抱起来，顶的更深。“啊～”一声又娇又媚。

肖赞舔舔唇。这小孩儿简直要了他半条命了。抱着人的腰，翻了一个个儿，让小孩儿骑到自己身上。“感受我嗯？”小啵坐在哥哥的东西上，脸色潮红。

就像是为了故意折磨小孩儿一样，顶一下停一下。小啵最终还是受不了，拉着哥哥的手，自己扭动着腰。小赞觉得小孩儿太慢了，而且太磨人，拉着人的腰就动起来。

小孩儿趴在哥哥胸膛，被固定着身子看着哥哥“小孩儿看着我。看着哥哥。”小啵眼红的像在跟人求欢一样，肖赞的征服欲又上来了。一边操一边打人屁股。最后小啵哭的嗓子都哑了，屁股红红的哥哥这才尽数s在人身体里，放过了小孩儿。

把人抱在怀里“我真的好幸运拥有你。”小啵像猫一样蹭蹭人。肖赞摸摸他“我们去吃蛋糕。”抱着人到客厅的沙发上。拿下来最上面一层蛋糕。“小啵自己做的吗？”小啵点点头。

哥哥把奶油抹在人脸上，鼻子上，小嘴上，然后再去给人舔干净。意犹未尽的亲着人的嘴“小孩儿真的好甜。双倍的甜。哥哥好喜欢你。”小啵也把奶油抹在哥哥下巴上，然后凑过去舔干净。

小啵嘴角上有一点，自己伸舌头舔了舔，这一下，肖赞的欲望又上来了。拉着小孩儿在沙发上又做了一次。小啵已经完全没力气了。

最后被人带到浴室清洗，按了按小啵鼓鼓的肚子，哥哥的东西就从后面粉红的穴口里流出来。肖赞一根手指进去，帮人清理。给人洗了个香香，带到床上。

“哥哥小啵好喜欢你……”小啵凑过去抱着人脖子。肖赞亲了他一口“我不爱过生日，可是我真的好喜欢小啵给我过得每一个生日。我爱你小孩儿。”

两人相拥而眠。


End file.
